


900reed and other shit

by tsoatu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i just went OFF like a long ass time ago abt my faves, idk how to tag, okay so, soooo, this is literally me ranting abt shit, yeah its just my opinion on stuff have fun ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsoatu/pseuds/tsoatu
Summary: idk this is just me going off abt my faves at like 10 am one night read it if u want





	900reed and other shit

Hello yes tis i ari being the big dumb bitch she is  
I'm gonna uhhhh write about why nines’ fanon personality is honestly very reasonable and not far from what he’d probably actually be like and why hating him is honestly kind of wack  
Also i will probably end up talking about why nines and gavin would work very well together bc i want to like actually explain why i like them so much so huhhh yeet

So, Nines, or RK900 was introduced when Connor completes the mission on killing the leader of the deviants or just making sure the revolution doesn’t go as planned and androids end up not getting the rights they fought for, sadly. Amanda says that the RK900 model is stronger, faster, more resilient, and all around just a more advanced version of Connor making him the “better” version. Of course, this doesn’t mean Connor was less than as a character which I feel is something people get very confused about. In fact, Connor’s character is naturally more appealing, especially if you go with his deviant route. He’s a kind and adorable character, so of course he’s more liked than the RK900. Not to mention Nines literally did nothing to further his development other than be noted as the replacement of the RK800. So, of course being a replacement of everyone's beloved Connor can be disconcerting. But.. people automatically started hating RK900’s character as a whole. Once they saw the word replacement and that Connor would be deactivated, people hated him. Yeah, I get that, but if you really think about it, Nines can be just as human and free as any other android. It was in the game that many models of the new RK900 were made, which logically means either way, RK900 existed in the winning AND losing revolution. If the revolution went as planned and the androids got their freedom, all androids would have to be “awakened” and set free. That includes that however many RK900 models were made to be set free. Sure, Nines was programmed to specifically not deviate, but under new laws he would have to be reprogrammed to deviate. He could experience things all deviants did, so really, he’s no different than any other android. Of course, you’re free to have your own opinion, but I just really don’t see how RK900 is another android in the game that could be like everyone else but was at first, and still today somehow hated on? He isn’t evil. Connor was meant to take down deviants too at the start, Nines was programmed to do the same, so how is he any different or worse? I also wish people wouldn’t just focus on how he looks. Yeah, he might be more appealing and not have the cute factor all up in him like Connor, but he really deserves to be liked for what potential he could have as a character.

Moving on to his personality! Many people think Nines would be more sophisticated, possibly quiet, and just all around more reserved and serious. Some also suggest he’d actually be just as dorky as Connor, which is always a nice thought and I honestly think it’s really cute. However, I do agree with more that he would be the first suggestion. Since Nines seemingly was made to get whatever mission he had done without conflict, he probably wouldn’t have good social skills or the kindness in his tone or attitude that Connor does. Connor was literally made to work well with humans. But it seems to Amanda, his relationship with Hank was really problematic and caused him to falter in his investigation and work. So, it only makes sense that the RK900 would be made to get his job done and nothing more. Also, just character design in mind, RK900 was clearly made to look more intimidating. His facial structure was altered slightly as well as his eye color and I believe his eyebrows too actually? Minor things like this can make a huge difference with how a character is meant to be portrayed, you’d be surprised. Anyways, I really can’t canonly see RK being a huge softie, or at least, not act like one while on the inside he might feel differently than how he expresses himself. Even Bryan has literally said he thinks that it’d be difficult to just get him to laugh. Though he could very likely just form his own personality from scratch, he still has programs in him that keep going and would stick with him even after deviancy. Additionally, since if he would be turned deviant without ever being properly taken out of stasis, he’d be very confused and probably wouldn’t even no where to start with his emotions. Unlike almost any of the androids in the game, the RK900 doesn’t get to experience a normal android life before deviancy because he wasn’t even put out into the world out of stasis until wayyyy later, and this is only if you succeed in fighting the revolution. If you don’t, and make Connor fight alongside Markus, you don’t even hear of RK. I truly believe Nines would have a very difficult time with his emotions and identifying them properly, as well as not exactly feeling like he fully fits in with deviants, as he would have been their demise, being the most advanced android there is, and possibly, most dangerous. Either way, I feel that the way the fandom has developed Nines’ personality is fairly spot on and is a very reasonable way to see him the way majority do.

Lastly, my dumbass obviously has to explain why I love 900reed so much. One, sort of stupid thing but everyone calls in Reed900 but I’m that dumb bitch that was here when I saw some of the first art donlemefo did and no one really had a popular ship name and they tagged their art as 900reed so fun fact for u.

Anyways, 900reed.  
Actually, before we get into it I want to give my pov of Gavin. I just want to say I fully acknowledge that Gavin in the game is a huge asshole to androids and I really didn’t like him when I first saw him. Honest to God, I think I saw some art someone made of him just looking cute and I was like wtf wait don’t fuck with me like this so uh yeah OkAY anyways. Gavin is a very one sided character in the game so we don’t get to see who he is personally other than him just being a big ol dick to Connor which really wasn’t fair in the slightest. But, one thing he makes very clear is how he thinks androids will take over jobs. He has a reason to be afraid of that. I think it’s very obvious he cares about his job and he has a lot of pride, too much really. If androids never deviated, and did remain machines without feelings or anything, then yeah I think it’d be very logical to be like hey uh us humans need jobs fellas. But of course, now that they are human with their own feelings and stuff, they have a right to that. It’s only fair they be treated equal. Gavin is, again, driven by his pride and determination with his work. Though in the game he’s obviously an asshole, he seems to get along with Tina, and though not the friendliest with Hank, they have to have some sort of background if they work together. I don’t think even anti-android Gavin could watch how the revolution played out, watching all these now living beings die. He’s a cop for god’s sake. I’m not trying to make hims sound like some sort of saint, but as a character he deserves the recognition of being a detective, a good one at that, and a police officer, clearly wanting some sort of good to come out of what he does. The way he acts in his mannerisms, he seems like he just wants attention (no duh) but I feel if we had more background on him we’d be able to see Gavin in a better light, just to at least understand why he is the way he is if not to appreciate him.

Anywho, to the real point. Something many people think would happen is that Nines would come to work at the DPD. I can see that happening for sure. I strongly feel that Connor would help him as well, him just wanting to see someone important to him overcome his issues with deviancy and start his new life. Though RK is not exactly the most in touch with his emotions, I think, as I said before, he would be this sophisticated and stoic character. He wouldn’t be childish, as his main objective will forever be to complete a task, though now with a little more freedom, I think him as a person would think of it more as an organization of things to make his life simpler rather than being a machine obeying orders. So, as you might have guessed, Gavin gets partnered with him. This genuinely makes sense as it doesn’t seem like Gavin has a partner to work with at the DPD? You don’t see him really alongside Tina or anyone else at crime scenes, so it’s just logical to assume he doesn’t have one, which should be expected since, well, he’s an asshole. But, if laws were put in place where you couldn’t treat androids any different from a human, do you really think Gavin would say fuck his pride and fuck his job just to get a few discriminatory jabs at an android? I really don’t see him doing that. After a while of not being able to do such things anymore, I think he’d kind of cool down on the whole fuck androids I hate them blehhh. Anyways, after being teamed up with RK, I think the first thing he would learn real quick is not to order him around. Yall really think this top of the line android would let himself be bossed around by this fuckin twunk ass raccoon I think not. I feel like that's what Gavin needs. He needs to be told no. He needs to be shown someone will not just walk away from him because he’s a closed off person. He NEEDS to have someone still put up with his shit, not because they won’t expose him for how he’s treating them, but simply to show that that won’t work on them. Nines won’t make the quick decision to switch partners or even ask for it. All he sees is an obstacle he must overcome. In that process, he makes Gavin realize that his old tactics won’t work on him and Nines isn’t going anywhere any time soon. Gavin needs someone to break him down till he has nothing but a sheer view of who he really is, not this aggressive and rude and closed off person he portrays himself as. Nines isn’t a very emotional person, making it easier for Gavin to get along with. He doesn’t get sensitive like most people, which is something Gavin seems like he’d be attracted to, romantically or not.

Both Nines and Gavin seem like difficult people that most don’t understand. They’d find comfort in knowing they’re both outcasts in their own unique ways. With Gavin’s reckless behavior mixed with Nines’ more restrained self, they would balance each other very well. Nines needs a little edge, he needs the exploration of his feelings, as Gavin needs someone with patience and tolerance even in his worst moments. I feel truly that Gavin would see this android, trying for him. This thing he used to loathe is slowly becoming the one thing he looks forward to everyday at work. And Nines somehow starts understanding his feeling better. Gavin is a very complicated person, a person that only a few can seemingly handle. This includes Nines. Both are so determined in their objectives, so driven, so peaked with interest when it comes to cases and closing them off. They both would have such a good dynamic and even eachother out in ways I can’t even describe without sounding irrational. I feel like Gavin would be someone Nines cares deeply about without even noticing. He would take a bullet for his partner in a suspect chase, knowing he could be easily replaced or fixed but Gavin cannot. And of course, who would do such a thing for him? Gavin, although full of pride and uh “confidence”, is really just deep down a person who doesn’t actually have all the confidence in the world. So of course he wouldn’t want Nines to risk his life for him, dubbing his reckless nature from a feeling of carelessness for himself. Whether it’s the need to prove himself, or to feel the need to go above and beyond to do what he can to solve a case, it all comes from underlying lack of self esteem, feeling he might not be good enough. And although that’s somewhat out of his canon nature, it’s very logical to think he acts the way he does just because he wants to seem like the best because really he doesn’t feel that way. Nines would be able to tolerate it, help him get pass it possibly without even meaning to, seeing Gavin change and starting to like him a lot more than from when he first met him.

Also, yeah, lets just face that Gavin is probably swinging that way or both. Who fuckin knows but with Bryan saying it’s highly likely, and being very supportive of it, as well as Neil seeming to not really oppose the idea of it, come on, that’s enough proof to at least justify him even possibly being gay. So like.. Y'know he might just get his heart snatched by nines :/

Anyways im done ive been working on this for almost 2 hours? I just needed to write how I felt about these characters, especially nines since he deserves a lot better and i really hate seeing that people hate him it makes me emo. Ok well uh. Bye ig im tired and i just want to be done with this jsbbwsjk <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just wanted to say i made this super late and i didnt plan to share this with anyone rlly I WAS HONESTLY JUST WRITINGT TO MYSELF BUT HERE PLS DONT YELL AT ME IF I SAID SOMETHING WACK ON ACCIDENT OK GN


End file.
